The Pen is Mightier
by thedissident
Summary: Picks up a bit from ep. 1x19 - spoilers up to said episode. The musings of Veronica about the spy pen.


Title: The Pen is Mightier…

Rating: PG13

Spoilers: up to 1x19

Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me, and this fic is mostly speculation. Because the ending to 1.19 really bugged me in a "huh?" sense and i had to get it out of my system.

* * *

**The Pen is Mighter... **

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret message pen, now would it?"

The look on her face was pure gold, and Weevil had to fight to keep a straight face at Veronica's horrified expression.

"What's wrong? Did I really say something so shocking? Your mouth's still open, by the way". And this time a slight snort escaped him as he watched Veronica's mouth shut abruptly.

He braced himself for the storm.

"You knew...you knew! You knew that I knew about the pen!" She looked furious, as if she wasn't the one who had underestimated a biker for a moron and been made a fool for it.

Weevil rolled his eyes heaven-ward and said with a maddeningly patient voice, "Yeah, I knew. I mean you're this badass spy right? It's a _spy pen _. You don't think I remember that you were Lilly's best friend, that she would have told you about it?" May God smite him for eternity, but he does love to pick on the hotshot detective. He shook his head and put on his best, most irritating calm face. Like a cat poking a canary with an invisible stick.

Veronica hated that face. It was worse than the sneering face of Logan Echolls, and the disgusted glances Dick Casablancas threw her, because Weevil's _Calm Face_ emitted just enough a hint of smarminess to annoy the piss out of her, but not enough for people to understand her hostility of they saw her attempt to smack the look right off his face.

She took a deep breath. "Nothing. Why won't you tell me what you found in the pen?"

With another roll of the eyes, Weevil sighed. "Because, the pen was meant to deliver _secret_ messages. Meaning, nobody but the author or the recipient was supposed to know about them. Meaning ...guess what... it doesn't include you." All traces of humour were gone from his face.

Veronica wasn't going to give in that easily. "You seem pretty defensive about it."

No reply.

"Tell me, what could you have possibly written to Lilly that you would take the most stupid risk of breaking into her room, the house of a multi-millionaire family?"

Weevil gave a short laugh, more like a bark than anything else. "You are so goddamned pesky it's sad, V. Think about this for a moment: if Lilly meant for you to know what was written in our notes, then you wouldn't be here trying to force it out of me."

With that, he shuffled into the cafeteria, where he was promptly lost in the crowd of hungry seniors.

* * *

Veronica sat at her usual table with Wallace, twirling her lumpy red mess (allegedly Spaghetti) with her plastic spork. She didn't notice when her table mate waved his own spork in front of her face until he spoke. 

"Psssst, bzzzz phsssst...Mars, come in Mars: lonely brotha with mute blonde friend in dire need of conversation."

Veronica looked at him as though just remembering that he was there. "Sorry, what was that?"

Shaking his head, Wallace whistled and stuffed another limp tater-tot in his mouth. "Forget it. Hey, you aight? 'Cause you know, usually you don't stare at Weevil while trying to murder your pasta."

"No, it's usually Logan," Veronica replied without heat, dropping her spork back unto her tray. She had played and replayed weevil's words in her head about ten times now since 6th period, and it had her seething. It killed her to know that he had a point.

Damnit, but she really hates it when people are right!

"I'm gonna go to the computer lab and print some homework," she said, finishing her chocolate milk in one large sip. "Later."

And she ran to the bathroom to splash cold water on her face until the urge to cry and/or scream passed.

* * *

That night, she thought about what the notes may have said. Were they simple 'booty call' letters? _Weevil, meet me in auto shop after P.E, no shirt necessary_ ? 

Ever since she'd listened in on Weevil's talk with Mrs. James, she'd driven herself insane with questions about their secret relationship.

Why did they break up? How did they get together? Did her parents know? How about Duncan?

She knew it was irrational, but she was angry. Angry at Lilly for keeping a secret from her. And she would get no answers from Lilly's grave stone.

Veronica groaned as she looked at the clock on her bed stand. She wondered if Lilly had possibly thought that she'd hold it against her for having a fling with Weevil.

She also wondered if Weevil may try to kill her if she went to school the next day and shook him by the shoulders until he divulged every detail about the relationship.

Veronica shut her eyes and slammed her fist into her pillow. There would be no sleep for her tonight.

* * *

In a tiny bedroom of a house three blocks away from the PCH(1), Eli Navarro fell into a fitful slumber. 

/End./ Thanks for reading.

(1) I have no idea where the Navarro's live. I just assumed somewhere close to the PCH for obvious reasons.


End file.
